Stains of Escape
by popgamergirl
Summary: Months after Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Canada, France, Russia, China, Prussia, England, Romano and Spain went missing in the woods, everyone else confirmed them dead. That is until a young girl finds the mansion. And their dead bodies at that. Rated T for violence and gore. I DON'T OWN HETALIA Based off of HetaOni :3 (song fic)


_Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over._

_Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover._

_I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder. _

_Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere._

The silhouette of the mansion stood amongst the dark sky, glowing in the light of her flashlight. Hiking up and around the wooded mountainside was tiring, and all she wanted was a safe place to stay for the night. So finding this old mansion was almost like a miracle…or so she thought. She approached the towering house, scanning it with her flashlight. She came across a dusty window. Well it was just like all the other windows on the old mansion, but then she noticed something terrifying. In a dark red substance, the words, "GET US OUT" were written on the window. She walked over to the front door and turned the knob. The door opened with a "_Creeeeak_" and she stepped inside.

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in._

_I will not bow, I will not break._

_I will shut the world away._

_I will not fall, I will not fade._

_I will take your breath away._

The inside was dark. It was dusty and deathly silent. The shadows stretched so close to her it felt like they were closing in on her, trying to grab her and pull her into the darkness. She turned on her flashlight, and what she saw horrified her. Bloody corpses littered the floor. The nearby walls were smeared with blood and hand prints trailed down the walls and floors. She choked back a scream and attempted to open the front door. It was locked. Her heart sank. She suddenly heard footsteps from behind her. They were getting closer…She froze. "YoU…WoN't…EsCaPe…" was echoed right behind her. She turned around to see a purple alien thing staring back at her. She screamed as loud as she could.

_Watch the end through dying eyes, now the dark is taking over._

_Show me where forever dies, take the fall and run to Heaven._

_All is lost again,_

_But I'm not giving in._

The monster just stood and didn't flinch. That is until she gave…Um…it a knock in the face. It stumbled backwards. "DiE!" It seemed to scream. She looked around as the corpses rose from the floor and advanced toward her. Gaining her infinite courage, she locked her eyes on the creature and began to walk toward it. She pushed the living corpses out of her way as she pushed it up against the wall. "What have you done?!" She huffed. "YoU…WiLl NoT…EsC….aPe…" It murmured and faded away before her eyes. She was brought back to reality by the mumbling from the corpses. "Join us….Join us….never leave…" "NO! NO! NEVER!" She screamed covering her face. In total desperation she (sang) shouted,

_I will not bow, I will not break!_

_I will shut the world away!_

_I will not fall, I will not fade!_

_I will take your breath away!_

_And I'll survive, paranoid!_

_I have lost the will to change!_

_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate!_

_I will shut the world away…_

Her chant was no use. She collapsed onto the floor, weeping. She looked up through tears. "…Italy?" She asked looking at one of the corpses. He stopped walking towards her and looked at the girl puzzled. "I-Italy…is that you?" She asked again, standing up. His puzzled look faded into a face of sheer happiness as he bounded towards her. "Italy! I-I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" She cried. He threw his bloody scared arms around her and she did the same. She squeezed her eyes tight. A few minutes later she opened her eyes again and noticed-to her surprise- that the blood and scars were fading off his body. She pulled away and watched as they disappeared off his face. "Italy! Y-you're…alive!" Italy looked down at himself. "Mio Dio! I am alive! Grazie! Grazie!" He cried jumping up and down. They both looked around and saw the same happening to the rest. "Mon Dieu! I live!" France shouted. "Prussiaaaa!" Canada cried. (Literally, he was crying. Poor Canada) Prussia was almost bowled over by Canada. "Can we please get out of here?!" England asked running for the door. "Good idea!" America exclaimed running after him. The girl followed them to the door and soon everyone was crowded around the door. She tugged on the knob. The door wouldn't open. "No, no, no, no, no!" She repeated tugging on the door knob again. Italy's eyes filled up with tears. He clung to Germany. "No! No! We'll never get out! Germany!" He cried. "Uhmm….g-guys…?" Canada stammered. She turned to see bloody foot prints appear on the floor as if they were walking towards them. Italy and the others were turning into dead corpses again. Screams and cries for help surrounded her and she had no idea what to do. "SARAH! HELP US! PLEASE!" Italy screamed watching as the scars and bloody returned to his hands. Red numbers hung in the air and swirled closer and closer to them. "NOO!" Sarah screamed and dived in front of them.


End file.
